The Best Treasure
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Inilah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.. perasaan dimana diriku yang sedang kesepian, bersedih, senang, gembira, dan perasaan semenjak dirimu muncul dikehidupanku. Akan kupersembahkan, lagu terakhir.. untuk dirimu.—Yui/ Mind to RnR?


**Title: The Best Treasure**

**Angel Beats! (c) **** Maeda Jun**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Inilah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.. perasaan dimana diriku yang sedang kesepian, bersedih, senang, gembira, dan perasaan semenjak dirimu muncul dikehidupanku. Akan kupersembahkan, lagu terakhir.. untuk dirimu.**

**NB: Senpai = Hinata-senpai = Hinata Hideki  
**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~...**

**.**

**.**

_Akan kupersembahkan, lagu terakhir.. spesial untuk dirimu.._

– _Ichiban no Takaramono –_

.

.

_**Kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari..**_

_**Sore mo ii omoide datta..**_

**.**

Hinata-senpai.. kau tahu? Didunia afterlife itu, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu Senpai, aku baru menyadarinya.. disaat kau muncul dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan diriku. Namun, sebelum Senpai mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan itu, setiap ketemu Senpai, kita selalu berantem kan? Selalu berkelahi padahal itu adalah persoalan yang kecil. Aku bahagia, entah mengapa.. aku bahagia. Itulah salah satu memori dan kenangan yang aku miliki bersama Senpai dimasa-masa aku masih berada didunia afterlife.. dan itu sudah membuatku bahagia dan senang.

.

_**Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da.. mou kowakunai**_

_**Donna fujiyuu de mo shiawase wa tsukameru.. dakara**_

**.**

Senpai juga mengajarkan sesuatu padaku.. mengajarkan.. bahwa diriku tidak perlu takut lagi. Dan Senpai juga mengajarkan jangan pedulikan apa penyakit yang aku idapkan ini. Senpai bilang, pasti ada hikmah dibalik kecelakaan ini. Senpai juga membuatku percaya, bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkanku.. ya, Okaasan dan Senpai.. mereka berdualah orang yang membutuhkanku, dan aku juga menyayangi mereka. Sangat, sangat sayang pada mereka. Terlebih lagi, Senpai membuatku menjadi lebih tegar. Itulah.. itulah sebabnya.

.

_**Hitori de mo yuku yo.. tatoe tsurakute mo**_

_**Kimi to mita yume wa.. kanarazu motteku yo**_

_**.**_

Mungkin jika diriku selalu sendirian dan kesepian ditambah lagi penyakit yang kurasakan sekarang ini, pasti rasa sakit yang berada didalam hatiku ini juga akan terus bertambah dan penyesalan pun juga akan semakin menumpuk. Bahkan mungkin saja aku bisa pergi dan menghilang dari dunia ini.. benar-benar.. sangat sulit. Namun, karena ada Okaasan yang selalu merawat diriku yang selalu terbaring lemah ditempat tidur, itulah.. mengapa diriku tidak kesepian, Okaasan-lah seorang yang selalu menjaga dan merawatku, aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih padanya. Hingga muncullah Senpai yang benar-benar tidak diduga olehku. Sampai-sampai Senpai yang sebenarnya tidak kukenal.. selalu ke kamarku di Rumah Sakit hanya untuk menjengukku. Suatu hari, pasti aku akan bermimpi indah tentang Senpai.. aku yakin.

.

_**Kimi to ga yokatta.. hoka no dare de mo nai**_

_**Demo mezameta asa.. kimi wa inain da ne**_

**.**

Suatu hari kubermimpi indah tentang Senpai.. sangat-sangat indah. Rasanya mata ini tidak ingin aku bukakan, sebab.. aku takut tidak bisa melihat mimpi seindah itu lagi. Seseorang yang berharga bagiku selain Okaasan, hanyalah Senpai seorang.. tidak ada seorang pun, tidak ada orang lain, ya, hanya Senpai. Dan disaat mataku terbuka, pagi pun sudah datang menyambut hari baru, sinar mentari yang akan menampakkan cahayanya sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Dan disaat aku sadar.. ternyata tidak ada Senpai. Iya, pasti Senpai belum datang ke sini.. lagi pula, ini kan masih pagi, akan kutunggu kedatangan Senpai, kapan pun akan kutunggu.

.

_**Zutto asondereru.. sonna ki ga shiteta**_

_**Ki ga shite ita dake.. wakatteru**_

**.**

Saat diriku masih didunia afterlife bersama Senpai.. aku menyadari perasaanku. Perasaan yang hangat, membalut dalam hatiku. Sepertinya aku perlahan-lahan tahu perasaan itu.. perasaan yang tak seperti biasanya. Namun karena diriku begitu polos, aku seperti berusaha menutupinya dengan melakukan hal konyol pada Senpai, tapi itu masih membuatku senang kok. Aku selalu hiperaktif, ceria, dan semangat! Pokoknya aku suka melakukan hal-hal yang baru jika aku tertarik melakukan sesuatu itu. Pokoknya selama diriku masih berada didunia afterlife.. aku selalu main deh! Sering juga jahil sama Senpai, lalu bercanda-canda dengan Senpai. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari perasaan ini. Itu saja.

.

_**Umarete kita koto.. mou koukai wa shinai**_

_**Matsuri no ato mitai.. sabishii kedo sorosoro yukou**_

**.**

Sebenarnya.. aku juga tak menyesal jika terlahir kembali menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Namun.. sepertinya itu tidak bisa ya. Kata Senpai, kita boleh berharap ke depan, tidak boleh berharap ke belakang atau sesuatu yang waktunya sudah lewat terlalu lama. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Senpai. Aku selalu berharap agar bisa bergerak lagi.. apa itu harapan untuk ke depan? Atau malah harapan yang sudah lewat waktunya? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi.. aku begitu sayang pada Senpai, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Coba saja, jika bola baseball itu tidak mengenai kaca jendela kamarku di Rumah Sakit, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Senpai. Rasanya mungkin seperti bagaikan Festival yang akan segera berakhir, pasti tempatnya lama-kelamaan akan menjadi sepi kembali. Rasanya ingin pergi dan menghilang saja.. namun, aku mungkin masih ada rasa keberuntungan karena bisa bertemu Senpai. Apa ini juga salah satu takdirmu, Kamisama? Entahlah.

.

_**Doko made mo yuku yo.. koko de shitta koto**_

_**Shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo**_

**.**

Saat didunia afterlife.. aku telah mempelajari bermacam-macam hal yang sebelumnya aku tak pernah mempelajarinya didunia nyata. Dengan pelajaran-pelajaran itu, mungkin aku bisa bebas pergi kemana-mana, iya kan? Walau hanya didunia afterlife.. tapi itu sudah membuatku puas dan senang. Apalagi bertemu kembali dengan Senpai, membuatku tambah bahagia. Waktu itu juga aku pernah bermimpi sungguh indah tentang Senpai.. tadinya aku tak ingin membukakan mataku karena takut tidak bisa melihat mimpi indah itu lagi. Tapi.. setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi itu. Ya, aku bisa membuat mimpi indah itu menjadi kenyataan. Namun, tidaklah sekarang, suatu hari nanti.. tak jelas kapan, pasti akan ada waktunya mimpi itu benar-benar menjadi nyata. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa membuat mimpi indah itu menjadi kenyataan dan disebut dengan.. kebahagiaan, selamanya.

.

_**Kimi to hanarete mo.. donna ni tooku natte mo**_

_**Atarashii asa ni.. atashi wa ikiru yo**_

**.**

Aku juga tidak tahu kapan dan seberapa lama aku akan berpisah dengan Senpai suatu hari nanti, entahlah. Aku memang tidak peduli pada yang lainnya, dikehidupanku aku hanya peduli pada Senpai dan Okaasan. Aku sudah memutuskannya.. karena aku yakin, aku sudah menetapkannya, aku akan mewujudkannya, mimpi indah itu.. akan kubuat nyata, dan menjadi kata 'kebahagiaan'. Jadi walaupun aku akan berpisah dengan Senpai, aku akan selalu yakin.. kami akan selalu terhubung, kami akan selalu bersama.. walau aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, bahkan berjalan pun aku tak bisa, aku percaya Senpai menyayangiku. Jika aku masih hidup, hidup ini hanyalah untuk Senpai dan Okaasan, karena masih ada.. hari esok.

.

_**Hitori de mo yuku yo.. shinitaku natte mo**_

_**Koe ga kikoeru yo.. shinde wa ikenai to**_

**.**

Sepintas, aku pernah memikirkan kenapa Kamisama tidak adil padaku? Mengapa semua yang ingin kurasakan seperti gadis lainnya kau renggut? Apa Engkau membenciku, Kamisama? Apa ini takdir? Apakah ini.. rencanaMu? Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk mengutuk diriku sendiri, dan membenci Kamisama. Lebih parahnya, aku pernah mengatakan didalam hatiku, mengapa tidak Kau ambil saja nyawaku ini? Tidak, jangan! Aku baru menyadari.. jika itu terlalu cepat, jika saja Okaasan tahu perkataanku seperti ini, mungkin Okaasan bakalan kecewa berat. Tetapi.. Okaasan akhirnya membuatku sadar, aku masih mempunyai orang-orang yang penting yang aku sayangi, hargai, dan cintai. Setelah melihat perjuangan Okaasan dalam menjaga dan merawatku yang tak bisa bergerak ini, dengan tabah dan sabarnya sambil bercucuran keringat karena letihnya. Itulah yang membuatku sadar, inilah kehendak Kamisama. Walau tak bisa bergerak, aku masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum manis jika Okaasan tertawa, itu sudah membuatku sangat-sangat senang dan bahagia. Aku sayang sekali pada Okaasan. Dialah Pahlawanku, yang telah merawat dan menjagaku. Walau diriku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dan hanya terbaring ditempat tidur sambil menonton TV, terkadang aku juga terkagum-kagum pada bakat-bakat mereka yang keren-keren itu di televisi, ingin rasanya meniru salah satu bakat mereka, tapi apa daya.. seluruh anggota badanku tak bisa digerakkan, aku hanya pasrah menghadapi cobaan ini. Pokoknya, yang terpenting, didunia ini.. yang paling sangat berharga dan kusayangi hanyalah Okaasan.

Sampai suatu hari ada bola baseball yang mengenai kaca jendela kamarku di Rumah Sakit, aku tidak menyangka, datanglah waktu yang tidak terduga itu. Bola baseball itu pun jatuh ke lantai disamping tempat tidurku. Tiba-tiba, Okaasan pun muncul bersama seorang lelaki berambut biru lengkap dengan seragam baseball-nya yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Ya, itulah Senpai, Hinata Hideki-senpai. Aku tak menduga bisa bertemu dengannya, orangnya juga ramah dan murah senyum, makanya jika Senpai tersenyum, aku pun membalas senyumannya. Namun, lama-kelamaan, yang tadinya aku tak mengenal Hinata-senpai, menjadi akrab dengannya. Setiap hari, walau jam datangnya tak menentu, Senpai selalu menjenguk dan melihatku setiap hari. Rasanya, bahagia sekali. Ternyata.. diriku mempunyai seseorang yang berharga lagi setelah Okaasan, yaitu.. Hinata-senpai.

Sebelum bertemu Senpai-lah, aku mendengar suara seseorang didalam benakku yang saat itu aku sedang sedih-sedihnya seraya suara itu berkata, 'sebenarnya kau tidak harus mati karena keadaan seperti ini, pasti Kamisama telah merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu'. Apakah itu suara Senpai? Entahlah, mungkin hanya Kamisama-lah yang tahu. Dengan ini, aku mendapat pelajaran.. karena aku ternyata mempunyai 2 orang yang berharga yang sangat aku sayangi dan cintai.

.

_**Tatoe tsurakute mo.. sabishisa ni naite mo**_

_**Kokoro no oku ni wa.. nukumori o kanjiru yo**_

**.**

Bahkan disaat diriku sedang sulit, sedang menangis karena kesepian yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukannya Okaasan. Bahkan, aku juga bisa merasakan kehangatan didalam hatiku karena.. karena Senpai. Begitu hangatnya, hingga rasanya ingin meneteskan air mata bahagia. Karena.. karena aku.. terharu bahagia.

.

_**Megutte nagarete.. toki wa utsuroi da**_

_**Mou nani ga atta ka.. omoidasenai kedo**_

**.**

Setiap detik, setiap menit, dan setiap jam.. waktu terus berputar. Hingga aku terdampar didunia afterlife. Namun karena dunia inilah, aku bisa bergerak dengan bebasnya tanpa hambatan yang tidak seperti dikehidupanku didunia nyata. Waktu itu juga.. aku sempat lupa dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan aku mengingatnya.. semakin hari, aku semakin mengingatnya. Lalu semakin jelas ingatan itu. Ternyata.. aku merindukan pelukan hangat dari Okaasan, tapi.. didunia afterlife aku berusaha menutupi kesedihan dikehidupanku yang dulu dengan cara tetap semangat, ceria, hiperaktif, dan selalu bergerak kemana-mana sebebasnya! Sampai bertemu dengan Senpai untuk kedua kalinya didunia afterlife.. namun aku tetap selalu menutupinya, karena takut dan belum siap untuk ditiadakan dari dunia afterlife itu.

.

_**Me o tojite mireba.. dareka no waraigoe**_

_**Nazeka sore ga ima **__**ichiban no takaramono**_

**.**

Dengan begini, sepertinya dikehidupanku yang dulu didunia nyata, walau tadinya kelam karena kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan diriku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, ternyata memiliki makna yang dalam dan hikmah yang terkandung.. yaitu.. aku masih mempunyai 2 orang yang berharga bagiku, Okaasan dan Senpai. Inilah kehendak Kamisama, maafkan aku yang sebelumnya pernah mengatakan hal yang salah besar, Kamisama.

Lalu, setelah melewati hari-hari didunia afterlife, aku juga merasa bahagia. Karena bisa bergerak bebas dengan sesuka hati, bisa melompat ke sana-sini, berlari-lari, dan sebagainya. Apalagi aku bisa menjadi Vocalist di Band Rock, Girls Dead Monster itu juga membuatku bahagia! Kemudian.. dibantu dengan Otonashi-senpai, aku bisa melakukan seperti pesumo-pesumo yaitu German Suplex, lalu bermain bola, dan terakhir.. bermain baseball. Satu hal lagi yang ingin aku capai adalah.. menikah. Ya, puncak kebahagiaan seorang wanita adalah menikah. Tak disangka-sangka pula, muncullah Hinata-senpai yang mengatakan hal yang mengejutkanku. Senpai mau menikahiku, dengan seriusnya, Senpai mendekatiku, membuat diriku percaya akan omongan Senpai. Karena kata-katanya, aku baru menyadari perasaanku.. perasaan.. cinta? Ya, kuharap begitu. Pantas saja saat aku bercanda dan melakukan hal konyol pada Senpai, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya, ternyata.. itulah perasaan cinta. Aku baru mengerti sekarang. Senpai, aku pegang janjimu, ya.. bahagiakanlah aku, dan Okaasan-ku.

Seketika itu juga, aku memejamkan mataku, melihat masa laluku dikehidupan nyata yang sebenarnya bahagia itu.. dan mendengar seseorang tertawa.. Senpai.. dan juga.. Okaasan. Aku pun ikutan tertawa dan tersenyum manis.

Dan saat terakhir-terakhirku, aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Okaasan, aku sangat menyayangi Okaasan. Dan untuk Senpai, aku.. aku.. benar-benar mencintai Senpai, kumohon Senpai bisa membahagiakanku dan Okaasan-ku. Karena Okaasan dan Senpai adalah.. harta terbaik dan paling berharga bagiku.

Aku sudah merasa bahagia sekarang, aku pun menutup mataku, dan kemudian.. menghilang.

_Arigatou Okaasan, Arigatou Senpai._

_Sayonara.._

**..Owari**

Gomen kalau tidak jelas, ini hanya perasaan Yui yang diwakili oleh sang Author. Mungkin ada yang berbeda sedikit dengan yang aslinya (mungkin), tapi tidak apa-apalah, kan tidak masalah juga. Sebab.. saat menonton episode 13, saat Yuzuru akan kehilangan Kanade, tangis Author pun pecah dan akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya, setelah melihat ending episode 13, Author langsung melihat ending episode 10 dimana Hinata akan berpisah dengan Yui.. disitulah Author tambah histeris tangisnya. Oke, gomen kalau Author jadi curhat. Mind Review? For Reader, please..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou Gozaimasu! :')


End file.
